All Ghillied Up/Trivia
*If the guard in the church tower is alerted, he will lift up the ladder to the tower. *If the helicopter by the church is alerted, the helicopter will open fire on the church, destroying the tower and roof. *Strangely, if the player swaps out his USP for an RPG-7, Stinger, G36C or P90-SD, he is given an AK-47 in One Shot, One Kill. But if the player swaps his USP for an AK, he is given the USP back in One Shot, One Kill. *The section where the player has to sneak past enemy troops in a field can be completed successfully without failing if the player hides underneath the bollard that the player is supposed to climb over until the enemies pass. *If the player follows the enemy troops that had just been sneaked past, they will run into a radioactive zone. *After the BMPs have reached the road and all the enemy patrols have left, the player can shoot at the BMPs without raising any alarm. The soldiers will vanish into thin air. *If the player goes prone in the house with enemies inside at the beginning of the level, the enemies will not see the player until he is almost right next to them. * The developers decided to change the weapons that the two men would carry, because in the E3 trailer and in the first screenshots from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying a silenced M4A1. This can also be seen in the boxart for the game. *Even if the player fires beside their faces, silenced weapons do not alert enemies upon being fired, unless it wounds an enemy. *The statue holding a PPSh-41 can be found. The statues can be seen as a giant grave marker in the cemetery next to the church. *This level is much more colorful in the Wii version of the game. Instead of the gloomy gray and brown colors, the Wii version features fall colors, such as orange, red, yellow, green. *If the player kills the third guard and allows the patrol by the church to pass, it will trigger a different dialogue from MacMillan when the player exits the church, even causing the Hind that passes overhead to circle around. *If the player follows the BMPs traveling down the road, they will just stop after about 50 meters. The sound of the BMPs moving is still audible though. *Even though the player can destroy the trucks at the convoy, the tanks at the front and back of the line are treated as map models, and are thus indestructible. However, destroying the trucks can alert the enemy. *As seen in localization strings, the level originally was called "Zones of Exclusion", it was placed in 1995, and the player used a Barrett .50cal instead of the M21. *Throughout the level, MacMillian refers to Price as "leftenant." While this is the correct English pronunciation, it is spelled incorrectly in the subtitles as "leftenant." The correct spelling is lieutenant - no matter what the pronunciation. *While moving through the building after sneaking past the wild dog, echoes of what sound like children playing can be heard, made all the more eerie by MacMillan's coincidental speech about the place being a ghost town. *The guard near the shipping crate and the sniper at the top of the fire escape both don't have to appear if the player is fast enough. *Sometimes in rare instances, one of the soldiers taking a smoke will be randomly generated into one wearing gas mask. This is technically incorrect, as the soldier shouldn't be able to consume it whilst wearing it. *The bodies that the two Ultranationalists throwing at the lake seem to be Loyalist corpses. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia